


Bucky's First Christmas

by wolfdogmcu



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and technology are not the best of friends, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Set post Endgame in an ideal world, established stucky, festive, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdogmcu/pseuds/wolfdogmcu
Summary: With everything he's been through - from the war to being puppeteer-ed by H.Y.D.R.A - Bucky hasn't had much time to experience Christmas. Now, he gets to spend one with Steve, but is apparently unprepared for some of the decorations in place!A.K.A: Bucky gets scared by technology
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566961
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Bucky's First Christmas

With December having made its way around, the complex had become impressively festive. Fairy lights twinkled, tinsel shimmered, and almost every room had some kind of tree in it. Doorways cheekily assumed mistletoe, which it had been made explicitly clear that it was completely optional to follow tradition (Tony didn't want  _ another _ holiday lawsuit).

It wasn't surprising that Steve had gotten quite into this. He was spending most of his time in different Christmas jumpers, something he enjoyed indulging in each year since defrosting. Today's cosy sweater was a deep wine red, with a leaping deer on it, alongside the typical snowflakes and patterning these seasonal clothes had. He had been introduced to gingerbread lattes by Sam, which he'd come to adore. Comfortably on the couch, he sipped one. 

But Steve wasn't the only one invested in the holidays. This was, essentially, Bucky's first real Christmas since before the freeze. He'd been looking forward to it, a fact that he repeated excitedly to Steve as the day got closer. It had been a relief that songs like Winter Wonderland stayed popular, as that meant he wouldn’t completely miss out on singing along to the radio. A lot had changed from what he remembered about the season, but he couldn't complain.

That was, until the incident. See, Bucky had adapted reasonably well to the presence of new things in this time - as was to be expected with the constant exposure. And, admittedly, he'd definitely seen stranger than this. That did not change the fact that when he walked into the main sitting room, he was frightened by an animatronic Santa. As he walked past it, setting off the motion sensor, it whirred to life, calling a ' _ ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! _ '.

The White Wolf's instinct, of course, was to practically fall over himself with fright, cursing at the thing that scared him. He found his feet, stood still, and leered at it. It was just a robot. What a fool he looked. Steve was in hysterics in the background. Curious about it, Bucky moved closer again, intentionally provoking it. There was a slight delay in response, meaning that when it did go off, it startled him again.

He turned to the blonde, who was now wiping a tear of amusement from the corner of his eye. A hand was on his chest as he tried to recover from laughing. People could say what they want about Steve being inept with technology, but Bucky was undoubtedly worse. Every time he glanced at Bucky's pouting face, he couldn't help but start laughing again. 

"Come here," He opened an arm to him, “Big idiot.”   
Steve’s laugh was comforting, and he made his way over to the couch for the hug. He was pulled in tightly, enough to make him yelp.   
“You knew what would happen if you went over to it again!”   
“I needed to know it worked!”

His cheeks were as red as the Santa’s jacket, and he kept chuckling with fluster. Steve rubbed his back with a broad hand, kissing his head.   
“I should warn you now, there’s a reindeer in the hallway that neighs.”   
“They don’t neigh.”   
“I don’t think a deep, bellowing honk is really festive though, Buck.”

Bucky stood back up, a little restless now. He felt a hand slip into his and squeeze as Steve moved off of the couch.    
“You need me to help you get up, old man?"   
Steve shoved his shoulder playfully, still holding onto his hand, "Shut your face - you're as much a relic as I am. Where you going?"   
"Was thinking about bed, but I don't want to go past the reindeer."

Naturally, this cracked Steve up once more, and he kissed the coward on the temple.   
"I'll protect you from it," His tone was playful, "C'mon, doll, lets go to bed."


End file.
